basket case
by The-creative-genius
Summary: A Troy & Gabriella fic. Lets just say it's a little adventure, a little love, and some well placed trust. The two learn more about themselves and each other on a camping trip away from home. Comments welcome " I really want to know what you think"
1. Squeaky clean

Basket Case*

_**This is the story about how the decisions we make can and will affect how we go through life. Troy and Gabriella go on a camping trip and learn a lot about life. Not only is it clear that nobody is perfect but, Troy and Gabriella learn that there is more to believing someone is. The story also talks about what it's like to be a young adult and the pressures of life normally. I based this idea off a dream I had about a camping trip, so enjoy. This takes place in the spring of senior year, before they go off to college. Both of them have matured since the first and second movies.**_

Troy walked out of the high school gym carrying his gym bag and his overnight duffel. His friends Chad, and Zeke had challenged him to a small scrimmage game. His father accepted the offer and told them to treat it like practice. The so-called "Game" had been pretty fun, but now Troy smelled terrible. Troy laughed at his friends, Chad and Zeke were fighting over the drinking fountain nearby. Troy stared at the street and zoned out, he was happy today was such a beautiful day.

He ran his hand through his hair, as he waited for Gabriella to pick him up. The two were going to spend the entire weekend together on a camping trip. Troy was incredibly excited. Troy's father wanted his son to practice everyday, rain or shine. Troy promised his father up and down that he would go for a jog every morning and would stretch to keep in shape.

He checked his watch and looked up and down the street once over. Finally he saw Gabriella Montez pull up, in her green explorer. She nestled the car next to the curb, he opened up the door and hopped in, throwing his bag in the back. He leaned across and kissed her, and she smiled at him before returning the car to the street. In her rear view mirror, Chad and Zeke waved. Troy waved back at them. " How was practice?" Gabriella asked turning onto one of the residential streets.

" Pretty good" Troy said, leaning a little out the window. Troy was letting the cool air blow in his face, like a dog. Gabriella loved the way Troy's messy hair blew around and his blue eyes watered up.

"Camping out, It sounds amazing doesn't it" said Troy, after bringing his head back in through the window. Troy wasn't too psyched about going, but wanted to do it for Gabriella. He had decided that it could really help him better understand her, and maybe he'd even have a good time. His masculine thoughts took over as well. Three days with no parents in a small tent, sounded pretty good. Gabby looked over at Troy's worried face. She read his face, and in turn his mind.

"Yea" "no parents, no outside world connections, and lots and lots of wild animals" said Gabriella. Troy made a face. Gabriella laughed at his funny face, but went back to thinking. She hoped he wasn't too freaked out about the whole thing. Gabriella had motives. She really wanted to escape life for a few days and not have to listen to her parents ride her about college, and financial issues, as well as grades.

Gabriella just wanted to get him away from thinking about basketball, and college, and school, and more about them. Troy's father had been really strict on him lately. Troy needed to have a day off. She had convinced her mother to let her go away for three days with Troy.

Gabby pulled up at her own house, and let Troy out. She backed the car up out into the street and pulled into the driveway backwards next to a pile of camping gear. She turned off the car, and got out. She strode around to the other side and began piling camping equipment into the back of her explorer.

"Troy, why don't you go takes a shower before we go?" Gabby started. Having smelt him all the way home, she decided it was best. Troy agreed.

"We may not have an opportunity to shower for a few days up there, and I don't want to be in the same tent for too long when you smell like that" Finished gabby with a smile. A broad grin spread across his face. He hadn't showered after his practice game, because there had not been time.

"Alright, I guess I could use a good shower." Troy responded coolly, Trying to contain the fact that he thought he smelled terrible too. "Upstairs to the right" said Gabby directing Troy as he walked off with his duffel. "Thanks" said Troy throwing a smile at his girlfriend. He stopped in his tracks by the door and turned. "Can I use you're flowery shampoo… I love the way that smells…" Troy asked, half in jest.

"Why not… I'd love to have you smell like me." said Gabriella trying to contain her giggles. Troy smiled broadly and headed into the house. Her shampoo did smell good. He would have to try it.

Gabriella smiled after Troy, hoping that he did in fact use her shampoo. She loved the way it smelled, and that it might be a welcome scent on him. She began to pack her bags in the car, along with the tent and the rods. She packed a small cook stove and her family camping kit with silverware and dishes as well as a fraying pan and small coffeepot. Once she got all of the equipment into the, she pushed the cooler in on top. Her mother was still preparing some things in the kitchen, to take with them.

10 minutes later, once Gabby had finished packing up everything, she decided to go check on Troy. She opened the front door, and walked in closing the door softly behind her. The hallway was lined with portraits of her and a small portrait of her and Troy as leads in the winter musical of last year. She past the photos and quietly walked up the stairs. She could hear her mother making sandwiches in the kitchen, and was careful to avoid conversation.

The bathroom door was open a crack, to let the steam out, and the cool air in. Through this crack in the door, Gabby could just make out a toweled figure. He was singing a piece from one of the songs they had done in the winter musical, Tinsel-Town. Gabby listened quietly and as she watched, he towel dried his gorgeous brown hair in front of the mirror.

Gabby listened for a minute before pressing her hand against the door to make it swing open. At first the door movement went unnoticed, as troy was now mimicking the musical by singing with a shampoo bottle. Gabby giggled hysterically. Troy noticed gabby and wrapped her in a steamy hug. Gabby laughed and struggled playfully.

At this Troy dipped Gabby back and kissed her warmly. Gabby smiled at the thought of her boyfriend wearing nothing but a towel. This made her contemplate other things that she felt might be worrisome if they were in the same tent. After a few moments Troy let her go and finished drying his hair, as gabby watched. She giggled when he tried to spike his wet hair into a faux hawk. Together they wrote their names on the steamy bathroom mirror for fun. Troy was a bundle of laughs; Gabriella knew this weekend was going to be great. Gabby planted a soft kiss on Troy's cheek and walked out of the bathroom.


	2. The Sunny valley

Gabby then waited outside the bathroom door as Troy put on a pair of pants. Although she was dying to know what was under the towel, she decided modesty was the best policy. Troy came out and scoped Gabby up. She giggled and playfully struggled again as he carried her into the bedroom so he could retrieve his shirt. Troy lay Gabby softly on the bed, and tickled her till she cried out.

Gabby gazed at Troy as he put on his shirt. She loved the way Troy's shoulders slopped and his skin was the perfect warm brown color. She reached out to touch his strong back, and smooth, strong, skin. Troy caught her hand from his back, and after turning around kissed her palm lightly. She loved everything about him; she even loved the fact that fate had brought them together. She loved how his features softened when he saw her, and she loved how playful he was. She was amazed at his beautiful singing voice, and his tenacity to play sports. She even felt as though she could spend the rest of her life with him and never get bored. Although in actuality, she never told anyone that. She would have to see how the relationship progressed.

As soon as Troy was mostly dressed, Gabby left him and went downstairs to help her mother with the food and the packing. Upon entering the kitchen Mrs. Montes, set Gabby to work, slicing fruit for a fruit salad. "Do you think this is safe to go off by yourselves?" Mrs. Montes asked after a few moments of silence. Gabby knew this was coming. Her mother didn't trust her near enough as she told her she did. Mrs. Montes and Gabby fought a lot, but this was one battle Gabby would win. The tense stares and chopping of fruit could be heard in the hallway. Troy carefully wandered down the stairs making no noise at all. He stood by the partisan wall in the living room and listened intently to the conversation happening within the kitchen. Even though he knew it was spying, he felt like it was something he should probably hear.

"Mother, We're both 18, and very careful young adults, and I promise you nothing is going to happen" Said Gabby extremely exasperated. She told her mother they were going to be careful a dozen times or more. " I don't doubt that you are capable adults…" said Mrs. Montes. " I just wonder if you will be safe, and that you are well protected." She finished, somewhat in a relieved tone. " Mother, Troy and I …" started Gabriella…

It was at this moment that Troy chose to walk in. He knew what Gaby was going to say, and needless to say it was not going to be the truth much longer. From what he'd heard of the conversation, Gabriella had convinced her mother plainly that they would be fine. Well… fine had different meanings. Troy had worked overtime a lot, and had seen Gabby very little. He really wanted to make their relationship last. He smiled pleasantly, catching a relieved look from Gabby and a shocked look from Mrs. Montes.

The conversation stopped abruptly. Mrs. Montes nodded appreciatively as Troy took over her job slicing oranges. He was fully dressed and pleasantly helped alongside Gabby, as her and her mother finished the sandwiches. There were some awkward silences as Gabby threw looks at Troy wondering how much he had heard. The three talked about the trip, and how it should be fun. Troy was careful not to let on that he really didn't want to go, but said nothing. There would be more fun later on. His main goal was to get as far away as possible.

Once the cooler was packed with food, and stowed safely in the car, Gabby and Troy checked all the equipment, and then got in themselves. Troy tossed his duffel in the backseat, and set his pillow and sleeping bag next to gabby's on the backseat. He propped a pillow in the front seat for himself and had a blanket near his feet for Gabby. Gabby decided she wanted to drive the first half of the four-hour trip and Troy agreed. Although Troy drove mostly in their relationship, he was all too happy to let her drive some of the way there. Troy leaned across the seats and kissed Gabby softy on the cheek. With that Gabby pulled out of the driveway under the watchful eye of her mother. Troy waved at Mrs. Montes and the pair drove quickly out of sight.

As they cruised along,Troy and Gabby talked about school, and their interesting friends. Troy had more to say on that subject, seeing as his friends; the lunk-head basketball players were always getting into trouble. Gabby laughed at all Troy's funny stories and made faces when he mentioned his dad. Troy was happy to be entertaining her completely. Gabby had some interesting stories too, about her friends and her parents. Troy was respectful of her parents, but laughed hysterically when she mentioned a rather funny story of Taylor getting her rolling backpack stuck in an elevator. When they ran out of things to talk about Gabby put in a CD and the two sang along or just sat and listened. Some of the music was show-tunes, and some of the music played were nice classical pieces. Troy liked the classical pieces more, but wouldn't admit this out loud to Gabby.

Troy would stare out the window, and leisurely read his book, and steal glances at his beautiful girlfriend. Gabby too would zone out and watch the road, and every once and awhile ask Troy for directions. The two couldn't have been happier. She too would steal glances at Troy when he was reading, thinking of how lucky she was.

The first couple of hours of the trip were pure bliss. The couple was happy, and the traffic light. After about two hours or so, the couple stopped at a rest station, and took out their sandwiches. Troy wandered over to the nearest picnic table and set up napkins and paper plates. He was kinda hungry. Gabby always made delicious looking sandwiches. Even at school for lunch, Troy was envious of her sandwiches. Troy's mouth watered as she pulled them out of the cooler. She also unwrapped some apple slices and some grapes to pick at.

They sat at Troy's picnic table and stared into a beautiful rocky valley below them. Troy leaned in and put his arm around Gabby, feeling more together then he had ever felt before. Gabby put her head on his shoulder and breathed in a deep sigh of relief. The two sat in silence and watched the clouds glide over the valley. It was around 4:30 when the couple left, and the sun was just shifting over the mountains, creating a beautiful effect over the sunny valley.


	3. A unforgettable evening

**After leaving the rest station, Troy climbed into the driver's seat of the Explorer. The deal was half a drive each. ****The deal was pretty reasonable for both of them. **

**Gabby happily climbed into the passenger's side. Gabby liked driving, but she liked being driven more. It gave her more of a chance to zone out and think****. She liked the sensation of staring out he window and letting her mind wander****. The roads and the scenery were extremely pleasant, and Gabby smiled enough for both of them. Troy too was starting to enjoy himself. Gabby was finally happy. The stress from school and such was rapidly fading. ****Nothing could bring her down.**

**This scenario was the one from her fantasy's of this trip. She was so glad her mother had consented to this.**

**She propped her head against the pillow that Troy had laid out, and was asleep about an hour or so into their drive. ****The sun was shining brightly off the dashboard and the pavement****, creating little reflections off the mirrors and the sunglasses Gabby was wearing. There were a few cars on the road, but mostly clear of traffic. ****The day was warm and the sunlight was much needed after the storms that had been moving through in recent months. Troy smiled at his sleeping girlfriend.**

**Troy although carefully keeping his eyes on the road would steal glances in Gabriella's direction, just to make sure she was okay. He loved her, and if anything should happen to her, he would be lost. ****She once lost her voice during their junior year of high school, and Troy prayed it would come back. He loved her too much to let anything happen to her, no matter how minor. Right at this very moment****, she seemed to be glowing in the sunlight, with her hair breezing in perfect ringlet curls around her, due to the air vent.**

**The journey was simple and hassle free, Troy liked it that way. ****He was never really good with stressful situations.**** When Gabby awoke, there was just a little sunlight left. ****The two chatted about the trip, and other camping experiences.****As the sun began it's slow and somewhat sad movement across the sky,**** Troy stopped the car off to the side of the mountain pass so he and Gabby could watch the sunset together. **

**Troy found a lovely lookout point nearby for them to eat dinner. Gabby helped Troy dig out some of the pasta and bread her mother had packed. ****The two of them sat on old tree trunk sections with the pasta between them and**** looked out into the valley as they ate. **

**Troy was perfectly content to be watching the sunset with Gabby. He loved the feeling of being on the Pass of a high mountain watching the sunset, with Gabby, and nobody else. After they put away the food, they just stood and enjoyed the sun as it fell into the abyss of nothingness. ****The sky lit up with an array of colors far beyond Troy's wildest imagination. The pinks, and pale oranges were definitely better up here then they were from his tree house. For once he was glad he'd adventured away from home, and found somewhere just as magical. ****Gabby took a couple pictures, of the sunset, so that she could remember this forever. The wind started to pick up a little ****as the last of the light left the sky and twilight weighed in.**** The couple climbed back into the explorer, and set off again.**

**Once back in the car, Gabby rested her head on Troy's shoulder as they sat in silence. "So this is love… " Troy thought. As they left the stop, Troy took every precaution to keep Gabby happy for the ****next several hours****. He turned up the heaters in the car, and covered Gabby with a blanket, so she wouldn't get cold. She nestled her head on his shoulder, her warm breath brushing his neck. The last speckling of sunlight led them up to the nearby campsite. ****The twilight melded into the blackness and the stars became a myriad of light above them.**

**Troy didn't want to leave the car. He leaned over and kissed Gabby chastely on the lips. He contemplated all of his options, but settled on his sweatshirt first. Troy put on a sweatshirt and came around the other side of the car. ****He opened Gabby's door and handed her the sweatshirt she had thrown across the backseat.**

**He helped Gabby out of the car, and embraced her for a few moments. After finding flashlights, the two set up the tent together. The process was full of giggles and mishaps. When the tent was finally set up, it was so dark that Troy and Gabby could barely see each other. Even with flashlights in hand, gabby was a little freaked out. She never told Troy that she was secretly a little afraid of the dark. Gabby lit a lantern and stuck it in the tent. **

**Troy then took care in unrolling his sleeping bag and her sleeping bag, next to each other, and ****setting up the fire ring outside so they would be useful in the morning.**** Troy placed Gabby's book next to her pillow. ****She of course left his pillow in the car, so she went back to get it. **

**Gabby went around and changed into her pajamas in the car, but realized that she had forgotten slippers. Troy laughed at her, but proceeded to sweep her up in a bundle and carry her to the tent.**** He carefully placed her in her sleeping bag, and zipped it up. He then knelt at her side and kissed her on the top of her head. ****She giggled and left him to change into his pajamas. **

**Troy went back to change in the car. He then grabbed his duffel and Gabby's duffel and he made sure he had everything then locked the car. He ambled over to the tent, zipped it up, crawled into his sleeping bag. He rolled over and put his arm over his beautiful girlfriend, who was reading her book. **


	4. goodmorning starshine

During the night troy was freezing, he unzipped a portion of his sleeping bag and gabby unzipped a portion of hers and they cuddled together for warmth. Gabby pulled herself closer to Troy's body, and put her head on his muscular chest, for protection. Troy's world brightened with the realization of life and gabby and a world he'd been missing. Troy kissed gabby lightly on the forehead, and snuggled closer, brushing his nose into her beautifully soft hair.

Gabby went right to sleep, but troy felt really awake, he stared at the top of the tent for a while. He had trouble falling back asleep, but the feeling of gabby head on his chest was comforting, and he soon fell into a light sleep.

Troy rolled over with sunlight glaring in his eyes; he then sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over towards gabby, but did not see her. He crawled over and shook out the sleeping bags and blankets, but she wasn't to be found.

He heard a car door close and sounds of rummaging, and he unzipped the tent a portion and stuck his head out. Gabby sat perched on a rock, next to a homemade fire ring, digging cooking supplies out of their Camping box. Gabby looked up when she heard the tent zipper. Troy met gabby's eyes and she set down her camping gear.

Troy unzipped the tent all the way and crawled out, and to gabby's astonishment, he was just wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. He looked about, and spotted the fire ring, and all the wood gabby had collected.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" said gabby in a mock little kid voice

"Morning" said troy stifling a yawn, and walking towards gabby.

"Gabby, what time did you get up?" troy asked astounded by the fact that she had done so much.

"6:00 this morning, why do you want to know?" She replied watching Troy's jaw drop.

"Gabby, this is our little vacation, you should be sleeping in and stuff" Troy added as an afterthought.

"It's cold out; you may want to put a sweatshirt on." Said gabby, who sounded more like her mother then herself.

"Okay babe, I'll put one on" Said troy reaching back into the tent for his duffel.

Troy ambled back from the tent wearing his "duke" sweatshirt, which made gabby giggle.

"What's for breakfast" troy asked, as gabby began pulling things out of the bin.


	5. The hunter

"**Well… what do you want for breakfast" said gabby trying to hide the grin that was slowly creeping across her face. Troy smiled and walked over to her.**

"**I want you for breakfast" said troy bending down, and kissing her tenderly on the lips. **

**Gabby grinned, and giggled but didn't say anything more for a few minutes.**

"**How about bacon and eggs" said gabby after a pause**

"**It won't be as good as me, but you'll have to make do…" **

"**Sounds great "said troy, helping gabby with the fire and the frying pan.**

"**Coffee first though" said troy **

**Gabby and troy sat around the homemade fire ring discussing colleges and life long plans, as gabby made coffee. Gabby told troy about thinking of joining a college singing program over the summer, and how this would be a new step for her. She also talked about powerhouse colleges she was applying to like Harvard, and NYU.**

**Gabby also talked about wanting to spend more time together over the summer. Troy definitely agreed with that, because that's what he ultimately wanted. **

**Troy didn't know where he wanted to go to college. He was planning to apply to duke, and pen state, and various other colleges with amazing basketball teams. He had also heard about this Amazing basketball camp, that he wanted to go to over the summer. The coffee was almost ready when troy finished telling her about Duke's basketball league.**

**Gabby poured the coffee into two cups and handed one to troy. She handed him a little bottle of cream, and two sugar cubes. When her coffee was perfect she took a sip. She thought deeply for a moment, and then looked over at troy.**

** He had a sly almost boyish look come over his face, as though he had just thought of something. He grinned and took a deep sip of his coffee. **

**Gabby happily watched the bacon sizzle and the eggs fry to perfection. She giggled as Troy's mouth fell open at the sight of the good food.**

**Just as gabby finished putting the eggs and bacon on Troy's plate, a sound could be heard from the nearby glade. **

**A man and a dog came trotting through the glade. The dog was wagging its tail and carrying what appeared to be a dead duck. The man was looking about, but had a gun slung over his shoulder. He turned to face the young couple, and it was clearly visible that he was a hunter.**


	6. would you?

Troy, looked up at the hunter, and smiled. The man came closer, and he studied Troy for a moment. "You look like a strong lad" said the hunter, almost cheerfully.  
"Yea." replied Troy, keeping his head about him.  
"I'm Troy, by the way…" said Troy standing up and offering the man his hand.  
The hunter removed a handkerchief from his pocket spit into it, and wiped down his hands before offering his hand to return Troy's. "My names earl" he said with an air of boast.  
The hunter looked from gabby, and back to troy.  
"Who's the pretty lady, I don't think you've introduced me"  
"Well…" stuttered Troy, "that's my girlfriend Gabriella"  
Gabby shook the man's hand after being introduced. She carefully wiped her hand on a napkin thoroughly afterward. She tried to keep a smile on her face, as she attempted to shoo the hunter away. Troy could sense Gabby's urgency and walked the hunter a few yards away before talking to him.  
"What do you hunt in the area?" asked Troy.  
"Anythin that moves" said Earl with satisfaction.  
"Are you any good with the gun?" asked troy, almost bemused that this guy was up here.  
"I get a good shoot every once and erwhile" said Earl, whose words were almost indistinguishable. "Ah" said troy. He worried that the man, might accidentally miss and shoot him, or gabby.  
"So what brings you around here?" responded troy after a moment or two.  
"I was looking for a strong lad, like yourself" replied earl.  
"Oh, why's that?" Asked troy, trying to rush the conversation in order to get back to gabby.  
"I was a huntin, and I came across this log, that I need some help with." Earl grinned. "I couldn't move it by myself" he said with a shrug "I could help you out, but I can't be too long" warned troy, sensing the stare Gabby was giving him.  
Troy walked back to Gabby, and leaned down close to her. "I'm going to go help this man out, I promise I'll be back in a few" troy whispered in her ear. 

Gabby gave him a look that was so pitiful troy almost wanted to hug her, and calm her.

"I won't be long… I promise" Troy said softly. Gabby leaned in closer and kissed troy. Troy smiled and moved a few paces away.

Gabby's eyes followed troy as he walked back with the hunter. The hunter now led the way through the valley, and into the darker part of the woods.


	7. Snakes & lies

**Troy followed the hunter like a dog follows its master. Once through the heavy woods and partial glade, Troy spotted the log. It turned out to be a fallen tree, with heavy roots and appeared to be cutting off and redirection the stream. The stream having been cut off was creating a water loss, resulting in a puddle. Troy realized with crushing thought that it would be impossible for him to lift of even move this grand tree. The hunter pointed out and end that was within 5 feet of troy. The hunter made a lifting motion and troy followed suit to make sure he understood the man smiled.**

**"I want you to lift it like this…" said Earl making a swift motion like a lumberjack. Earl got down into a squat and came up again, showing troy how to move weight from the front to the back.  
**

**"Alright" said troy without any hesitation to what was he was about to do. His thoughts flew to Gabby as he stepped around the giant puddle to the other side of the tree. The end that he was now approaching appeared to be lighter looking, then the base. The hunter counted to three. Troy gripped his side of the log and lifted with all his strength. The log was not light but just heavy enough for troy to manage. Troy got the end of the log off the ground about a foot and swung it a little more to the right and out of the way. Earl was not able to lift his side more then a few inches. Earl and Troy took turns moving the log a little at a time until it was almost completely back to normal. Troy walked around to the other side and both Earl and he worked together. They managed to lift the log just enough to allow the stream to pass. Troy was about to lower the log half when out of nowhere he was brought out of his trance by a sound. a slight " hissss…" could be heard from somewhere on the ground.**

**"Snake" said earl. "Get away from there" pointing at the ground just inches from Troy's feet. Troy looked around wildly for something to kill it with. The boots Troy was wearing only came up to his low ankles. Although the snake was near Troy's feet it had its mind set on attacking the hunter, which was fine by Troy. The snake was annoyed, and came up to full height and prepared to strike the hunter's leg. Earl out of haste dropped his half of the log quickly creating a whirlwind of events in succession. Troy now bearing all of the weight and unable to sustain himself lost his grip on the log along with his balance and went tumbling to the ground. The tree trunk came down into the mud as did troy, and the last thing troy heard was a sickening crack. The last thing troy thought of was Gabby.  
**


	8. Doctor Montez

Troy became aware that he was on the ground. No only was he wet and muddy but also in pain. He was looking up into the eyes of Earl who appeared to be relieved. Troy attempted to sit up. He ran his hand along the side of his face , wiping mud off in the process. He pushed himself into a half sitting position, before he felt the pain. It wasn't like anything he'd felt before. He tried to clear his head in hopes that it wasn't so. It appeared that the log had crushed Troy's foot, and the crack heard before was his lower leg. Troy was more in shock then anything, his entire career ruined because of a hunter.

"You alright lad" said Earl who was now examining the log.

"Barely" groaned Troy who was now aware of the pain hitting him.

"The log here seems to have ah... Crushed ye" said Earl planning out what step to take next, in his head.

Troy was not able to move from his half sitting position in the mud. The tree trunk pinned Troy's right foot to the ground.

Earl began attempting to pry the log off of Troy's leg, but to no avail. The harder Earl pushed the more the tree stuck and it was almost impossible to do anything else. Troy started thinking of Gabby and that brought him new found strength. In one great big burst of strength Earl and Troy together managed to move the log enough to wrench Troy's leg free. The damage was clearly obvious; Troy's sweats had absorbed the mud and were now dripping wet. The visible part of Troy's leg was already a black and dark purple color and Troy could feel the bone shift, when he finally got to his feet, or foot. 

Troy yelped in pain as Earl stood him upright. Earl proceeded to take Troy by the shoulder and have carry half drag him over to the nearest patch of grass that was dry. Once able to sit and examine his leg troy was in utter disbelief. The bone was broken in such a way that his foot was unusable. The bruising had spread to his lower calf and he could feel his foot swelling in his boot. The boot would have to come off eventually. Troy carefully ran his fingers along the side of his leg trying to feel through the mud if he could re set the bones himself. He had no idea what he was looking for so he eventually gave up.

He untied the laces of his boot, and Re-tied them around his ankle for security. He put his arm over Earl Shoulder and let Earl take him back to camp. He'd only been gone for an hour at most. As Earl and Troy entered the camp, Gabby's eyes widened with fear, when she saw him. Troy must have been a sight for sore eyes. He was wearing a sweatshirt, boots, and sweats and covered from almost head to foot in brown mud, and being carried into camp, by a hunter.

Gabby could not believe her eyes. Earl Helped Troy sit on a log set around the fire pit, and took a few steps away. Troy thanked Earl and Earl left before Gabby could question him too. Gabby's eyes said it all, and she was pissed.

"Baby… please" Troy stuttered, unable to say anything else to Gabby

There was a hard pause before Gabby spoke. "This was supposed to be fun, and look what you've gone and done…"

"I didn't mean to… "Troy started… 

"How could this have happened?" Gabby asked coming out of her phase of disbelief and going right into Doctor Mode. After a few minutes, the silence was broken only by little almost in audible grunts by troy and the occasional.

"Does this hurt?" Gabby asked taking off Troy's shoe and carefully prodding his foot. 


	9. Sweet loving

Troy was miserable. The feeling of Gabby's hands on his foot put him in more pain although he didn't tell her that. He'd answer her questions and shake his head. Gabby took a magazine she had brought along and used it like a brace on Troy's ankle. She made a kind of makeshift splint from a pair of socks and a wash cloth. Apart from helping him, Gabby was pissed that troy Had gotten himself into trouble, and pretty much refused to talk to him.

Troy hobbled down to the nearby stream and rinsed his face and hands and used a towel to remove excess mud from his limbs and whatnot. He also had gabby bring down a pair of basketball shorts from his bag, so he could change his pants. Troy didn't mind stripping in front of his girlfriend but Gabby turned around out of modesty anyways. When troy was done cleaning himself up, he hobbled back up to the campsite.

Troy had been through a lot and it was almost close to lunch time, so Troy had gabby help him back into the tent so that he could lie down. Gabby was concerned at this point. Troy hadn't said much since the accident and Gabby could tell there was something bothering him. She crawled into the tent and lay down to take a nap with him.

During his nap troy dreamt of that his career as a basketball player ending and his father's anger, needless to say he didn't sleep very well. Troy tried to think about other things but his mind kept bringing him back to his father and how he'd react. Then an idea hit him. When Gabby and him went back into town he'd check himself into the hospital, get pain medication and go home, and his parents would never know. He'd have to find some way to convince Gabby of his plan, and hope that she'd like it. Gabby dreamt of Troy and her having such a wonderful time on their camping trip. She couldn't wait to feel his gorgeous pecks again and run her hands along the length of his amazing body. Gabby in the beginning had other motives for bringing troy out here.

Later in the day, Troy woke up and found that gabby was not near him. He could hear rustling and fussing out near the car so he suspected her of getting ready for dinner. Troy noted that the sun would be going down soon and he didn't want to miss the sunset. He wanted to make it up to Gabby by watching the sunset with her.

Troy shifted the weight of his body over to bring him to a sitting position. From there he used the strength of his upper body to get the blanket off and move toward the latch of the tent. Once he managed to stand he put on one of his UGG boots to keep his foot from freezing, his broken foot was already wrapped up so it wasn't cold. Once out of the tent he noticed that Gabby wasn't making dinner but packing stuff for the trip home. Troy stared at her in disbelief.

"Gabby… Why leave so soon?" Troy asked … "I rather like being up here all alone with you."

"Because you're hurt Troy, and we need to seek help." Gabby answered curtly, before she continued on her angry rant.

"if you hadn't gotten into this mess maybe I'd have enjoyed this weekend." she yelled " Maybe we could have spent time together, maybe we could have made love, or talked or hiked like I planned, but No you just had to go and ruin it…" she ended with a exasperated sigh and continued to pack up the camping stuff.

"I know…" Troy whispered as he turned around and headed back into the tent.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow" she said with her back turned to him.

Troy didn't want Gabby to see the pain in his face or the tears on his cheek.Something about what she'd said had hit him deep inside. He didn't eat dinner although Gabby made it for him. He put aside all of his pain and read before turning over to go to sleep. The first thing that he thought of was Gabby. Why had she been so hard on him?

Troy's watch read 1:30am. He turned over to face Gabby in the dark. He quietly unzipped his sleeping bag, and spread it out some. He carefully rolled over again allowing himself to get closer to Gabby. Once close to Gabby He carefully stroked her cheek to wake her up. She woke up with a start.

"Is something wrong?" She asked more out of fear then anything.

"No… well… yes" troy whispered.

"What's wrong Troy?" asked Gabby

"I've been meaning to make this trip worthwhile… and I love you..." Troy whispered in Return.

"I love you too Troy, But what does that have to do with…" Gabby attempted to say, but was cut off by a passionate kiss from Troy.

The rest of the night was full of heated passion to which Gabby was ultimately pleased. Troy and Gabby kissed too much felt each other's emotions and ultimately slept very little. The hours passed as Troy made sweet love to the girl of his dreams. Troy could not believe he'd been so shy, and afraid, Gabby had been the perfect partner and they had the Best first experience anyone could have asked for, except for one thing.

The sun came up. 


	10. what's left of the day

When Troy awoke, he found himself still slightly wrapped up next to Gabby. HE groggily rubbed his eyes, and looked around before the recollection of last night hit him. There he was pretty much unclothed sharing a sleeping bag with his girlfriend. Troy felt amazing; He could almost not believe what had happened. He had not done anything he told his Dad he would when they'd had the "mature adult" talk just a few weeks ago. Troy had forgotten, under the circumstances of last night. He would have to talk about it with gabby, later on. Troy then proceeded to pull on a pair of pajama bottoms, before he woke her up. Even after last night Troy was still a tad bit shy around his girlfriend. He took one of his enormous hands and stroked Gabby's shoulder when the sleeping bag edge met the zipper. She didn't wake up but proceeded to turn over and nuzzle Troy's arm. Troy smiled. Same old Gabby, yet something about her had changed, and now Troy was sure she was absolutely perfect. 

Troy let Gabby sleep. He attempted to get up before falling back exhausted and in a lot of pain. He had let passion blind him about how bad his accident yesterday really was. He started to remove his homemade splint to surmise the damage done. He had no ankle. Just a bulge when his foot met his shin. There was a grotesque mass of purple and blue tissue that had formed a lump in his mid shin, and his foot did not flatten out, but stuck out to the side. Troy dug a sock out of his backpack. He slid the sock on slowly although it was still slightly painful. He then took the magazine splint Gabby had made him and retied it on, although tighter this time so it wouldn't slip. He was very careful not to cause himself excess pain. He took his ski hat that he brought and stuffed it in the bottom of his UGG boot, before carefully placing his broken foot on top. At this point he was able to stand somewhat, so he did.HE pulled on a sweatshirt, because the sky outside was an ominous black gray color, and it was slightly cold.

He made it all the way to the car without limping too much. Once there however he hoisted himself inside so that he could rummage through his track bag. On the bottom, he found just what he was after, and tiny wrapped package with 4 pills. HE kept it just in case he pulled a muscle or hurt himself during a game. He never wanted to have to forfeit because of an injury.

Troy recalled fondly the one and only time he'd allowed himself to be benched during a game. Another basketball player was being rough during the game and using his elbows to fight to the basket, and had gotten troy right in the nose. Troy had received a bloody nose and the referee had made him sit out under lots of protest by both father and son. That was the only time troy had ever seen his father's cry, and his team lose. After that Troy never went to a game without pain meds and cotton balls and Neosporin for nosebleeds or whatnot...

The package labeled the pills as "pain –relieving medication" so Troy took them with a little water from his sports bottle. He hoped it would help.

He went back to the tent quietly and started to roll up his sleeping bag. Once finished with that he carried it out to the car. HE got dressed in a pair of jeans, and plain t-shirt.He then sorted and packed his clothes, and shoes, and other accessories. He half carried, half dragged that bag, and tossed it into the car. He remembered Gabby saying they would leave first thing so he was making that possible now. His watch read 8:20am. Gabby never slept this late; he must have really worn her out last night. He chuckled at the thought. He dressed her in pair of Pajama bottoms and a baby doll t-shirt. After which he continued to pack hastily throughout the next couple of minutes.

Troy now had a system, He would go between the tent and the car carrying loads of bags, some his some gabby's. AT one point Troy brought another load out to the car, and started to pack things inside when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and was face to face with the hunter from yesterday. Troy tried not to look him in the eye as the man smiled.

"You leavin'…" asked the hunter, gesturing to the stuff troy was holding.

"Yea, the girlfriend told her parents we'd be home today." Troy responded trying to seem interested in finding something in the car.

"I see, and how's your foot?" asked the hunter, in a concerned tone.

"It doesn't hurt so much now…" said troy lying, to make the hunter go away.

"It was quite a spill you took yesterday. I hope you'll be okay." The hunter said coldly as he started away.

"Thanks for the concern, I'll remember that." mumbled troy, with his back to the hunter.

Once troy was sure he had almost everything packed up he proceeded to hoist up and carry the sleeping Gabby to the front seat.The pain meds had actually kicked in at this point, so Troy didn't feel too much pain. He knew it was going to suck when the meds wore off. He propped her up on pillows, and covered her with a blanket, seeing as it was slightly cold out. Troy was very amused that his girlfriend was able to sleep through all this. Once he had her in the car, he was able to deconstruct and pack up the tent. Once everything was gone, troy pulled out two water bottles and put them in the front cup holders. He took one last look around before he climbed into the driver's seat.He adjusted his mirrors and looked back at the campsite, to fondly remember his first time with Gabby.


	11. Mountain Nightmare

It was 9:00am and they were going home. Troy wished they weren't, It was all his fault. Why did he have to go in and ruin it all. It was a cold clear morning, and Troy was wearing his duke sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans to keep warm. Once troy was done recollecting on how much he'd enjoyed coming out here, he pulled out of the campsite and toward home. He could see dark grey, ominous clouds out past the mountains and surmised they'd probably hit rain before nightfall. To get out of the campsite, drivers had to go past a ranger station, and a tollbooth. Troy Plastered a smile on his face, as he went by the ranger station, so that nothing was deemed suspicious. The ranger waved at him, Troy waved back. The tollbooth was another story. Troy had to pay the ranger and his wallet was in his bag. Troy had to get out hobble to the back of the car, pull out his bag, take out his wallet, and walk back to the drivers side of the car. Troy tried to look as not hurt as possible. The ranger appeared to be just a year or two older then Troy, and an avid basketball fan. The ranger noticed that he appeared to walk funny, but he did comment on Gabriella who was still asleep in the passenger side. The ranger appeared to think Gabby was gorgeous, and congratulated Troy, on a good score. For a moment Troy was almost insulted that she was just a "Good Score" and not being seen as an amazing mathematician, or a scholar, but on the other hand Troy wasn't like most guys. The two guys chatted for a few moments, and troy divulged that the reason she was still asleep and he was sore was due to the fact that he'd kept her awake all night with hours of the most amazing sex. The ranger gave Troy a big smile and patted him on the shoulder, Troy winced. He also gave troy a discount. "Good thing Gabby didn't hear that" Troy thought to himself, she probably would have smacked him. After passing both of these establishments, Troy was turned out onto the two lane road that took him down he mountain.

It was at this point that Troy had a new dilemma. Troy could barely drive with his right foot, the pain was too much for him to handle. He stopped an thought about it logically for a second. He could use his foot less by keeping his left foot on the break. He only had to use his break, going down the mountain so he used his left foot instead of his right. His legs were too long to allow him to use his left foot to drive, but it could operate the break. The pain was coming in waves, intense ones at that. Troy was driving really slowly to avoid putting too much pressure on his foot, but at the same time he knew he'd get pulled over if he didn't ramp up to speed. He would check on Gabby every couple of minutes and remember last night. Troy found himself becoming more, and more protective of Gabby after last night. To make sure she didn't get cold troy had the heater on at a medium level and had tucked her blanket in around her. After several hours it was time to merge from the two lane Wildcat road to the highway below. When Troy approached the highway he braced himself for the pain, and stepped on the gas pedal.

This brought a yelp of pain, and a very sickening, even grotesque popping sound from his foot. After a mile or two, Troy switched to cruise control. That allowed him to keep the speed he was driving at but not have to keep his foot on the pedal. Troy could not believe that he had really hurt his foot that badly. Troy was in denial that his foot was actually broken.

Every couple of minutes Troy's vision would cloud over, with these waves of pain. Troy Was strong enough to hold his concentration to driving, but the pressure that was building up in his foot was causing him to lose focus. At one point, Troy lost his vision for a few seconds and his car swerved over the meridian, just 20 or so feet from a semi Truck. Troy knew he had to do something, before he killed him and Gabby.

A few more miles and Troy had to pull over. Troy took an exit and found a rest stop called "Precipe Drop" lookout point, with some picnic tables that overlooked the valley. The pain meds had worn off and pain was the only thing he could feel. He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, his temple was throbbing, and his foot would seize up with waves of pain. His whole right leg was so weak, he felt he could barely move it. His foot was causing him such terrible pain, he could barely remember anything around him. He opened his door, and let the cool air rush in. He hadn't realized how hot it was getting in the car. He climbed out and half hobbled half dragged himself to the back of the car. By the time he got to the back of the car he was out of breath, and his vision was blurred, not to mention the entire right leg had gone weak, he could barely stand.. He opened the back of the car and sat on the fender allowing his feet to be off the ground. He then pulled out Gabby's bag and set it on the ground as he dug for his own. When Troy found his own bags he took another dose of pain meds, and pulled out a clean pair of socks. He grabbed his sport bottle, and headed over to wake Gabby up. He picked up her bag and dragged it along the side of the car, opened the door and tossed it into the back seat. He carefully pulled himself to the driver's side door and sat down to ease himself off his foot. He struggled into the back seat and opened Gabby's bag. He took out his favorite outfit of hers and set it on top in hopes that she'd wear it. He made himself a nook in the backseat, climbed in the front seat and then woke Gabby up. His watch read 11:55.

" Wake up Gabby" It's almost noon" Troy said in a loud whisper.  
Gabby turned over and whispered " Good Morning " in a loving whisper, and turned over and opened her eyes fully. She let out a yelp and clutched the blanket closer to her pajamas in shock. Gabby looked around fully aware that she was sitting in her revealing pajamas at a rest stop in the mountain instead of in their tent. This bothered her. How much had she missed out on.

" Troy Bolton" What have you done?" she asked almost angrily. She looked out the window at the picturesque scenery.  
" You said you wanted to go.. " You know... first thing in the morning." Said Troy trying to sound loving, and compassionate, so she didn't ream him out for not having woken her sooner. The pain was getting to Troy, he was trying to think about something else but the pain was really persistent. Troy's vision was a little blurry, but the pain meds were starting to take effect. He could still feel the pain, the meds just took the bite out . Troy made a small movement, to turn toward Gabby and tried not to say anything although gabby could tell from his body language that he was in pain. Gabby looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and could tell something was getting to him. When she looked at him, Troy sat up straighter and didn't want to be seen as weak." But.. Sweetheart, you didn't have to do that for"... she started to say but was cut off when she noticed he was sitting in the driver's seat. " you're driving with your hurt foot?" she questioned in disbelief.  
" I've done a lot of stuff with my hurt foot" Troy commented...through his deep breathing. 'You know, pack up, carry you to the car, take down the tent"... just the thought brought a wince from Troy. He rested his head against the headrest and closed his eyes for a moment allowing a wave of pain to overtake him. Gabby watched him with a sense of disregard. How could she have let this happen?

The look on Gabby's face said it all. Her mouth was drawn into a perfect "Oh! " and her eyes were glazed over. She struggled with this thought for a few seconds. She leaned over and laid her head against Troy's shoulder, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. They sat like this for a moment. Although Troy's head was spinning, It felt better to have Gabby's head on his shoulder.

" are you sure you're okay?...Gabby asked after a moment of silence.  
" No... I'm in more pain then I've ever been in before... Troy said, after a painfully long minute. Gabby looked up at him, and slowly let out a sigh. " we're going to the hospital" " I can't let you go home like this..." The two of them sat in silence for a minute. Troy needed to lie down, he was feeling like he was about to pass out. " I can't make it much further without a nap" Troy said aloud. This was a turning point. From this point on, Troy could no longer lie to Gabby. Gabby knew Troy wanted to be manly, but had spoken the truth, and not a lie.

" Can I get dressed now?" Gabby asked with a hint of humor. " no" said troy. A small smile playing on his lips.  
" why not?" gabby asked doing her best impression of their schoolmate Sharpey's puppy dog eye look. Troy took one look at gabby and started to laugh, his laughter turned into winces of pain, when he moved. He could feel his chest tightening up, but he didn't want to alarm Gabby. When he finally caught his breath, he stroked the top of her head.⌠ maybe I don't want you to get dressed because I think you're pajamas are cute" troy said in a loving manner." what do you think about that? He asked.  
" well... These pajamas are sacred." Gabby said thoughtfully. "Every time I sleep in them I'll remember our first time together, and my mother doesn't have to know."

Troy leaned down and their lips met. Gabby passionately kissed him back. Gabby's hands played with the waist band of Troy's jeans, and Troy's hands explored under Gabby's pajama tank top. Troy stopped feeling pain, when he was wrapped in Gabby's embrace. He didn't want to end the pleasure, it was helping keep the pain at bay. When the make out session ended, Troy let Gabby get dressed. Troy's head was spinning now, way too much pain, and pleasure. Troy was now really out of it, and his vital signs were starting to slow. He was getting really drowsy, and needed to put his head down, before he really passed out.

Gabby crawled in the back of the car, and got dressed in a matter of minutes. She wasn't shy around Troy anymore, but just for modesty Troy got out and went around the back of the car. Troy had picked out a great outfit for her, and once in it she looked fabulous. Once fully dressed she traded seats with Troy. Troy stretched out in his little nook in the back and proceeded to lie down, the pain was getting too intense. It was like a sensation of sharp pins and needles were being pressed into him. Troy's face was starting to show pain, even though he was trying desperately to keep it at bay. He did not want to look weak in front of his girlfriend. Troy asked Gabriella to go get ice from the machine in the rest stop, and she agreed. The pain was overtaking him quickly. He laid his head back on the pillow Gabby put there, and pretended he was alright for Gabby's sake, he even made an effort to smile at her as she walked away. Troy tried to keep himself awake but the pain meds were dragging him under. The last thing he remembered was Gabby walking away. Just as he was about to pass out his thoughts went to Gabby, and he wordlessly called out her name. Within minutes Troy had passed out from sheer pain.

Gabby went into mother mode, before they left the rest stop area. Troy had asked for ice for his foot, so Gabby went to find some. Gabby took out their cooler, and fished out the bag they had brought fruit salad in. As she walked toward the bathrooms she smiled at Troy and he smiled back. She took the plastic bag over to the bathrooms at the rest stop area, and washed it out. Once clean she filled it with ice from the ice machine inside the little overhang. All an all Gabby was gone for a few minutes, maybe 10 minutes. The sky had darkened and the road lights turned on.

By the time Gabby got back to the car, Troy was in a state of shock, Gabby could tell by looking at him. He had his eyes closed, and was shaking as convulsively, which is never a good sign. Gabby stood and stared absent mindedly for a second. Her worst fears were being realized. Her boyfriend of one year might actually die in her car. Gabby went into Medic mode.

" Troy"... "Troy can you hear me?" she called out to him. No response. Gabby was seriously trying to recall everything she'd ever learned in things like junior lifeguards, and CPR training. She knew convulsions were bad, she just didn't know how to treat them.

Gabby figured maybe the shaking was from the cold, so instinctively she reached in and shook him lightly to see if he'd wake up. He didn't. Gabby now seriously worried, stretched her hand out and felt his forehead. She thought he might be too cold, but his skin was hot and sticky to the touch. His skin felt rubbery like it wasn't attached anymore, and it felt as though someone was pumping boiled water through his veins. This should not be happening Gabby thought to herself. Why Troy?

She opened the door nearest his head and kneeled on the step rail before him at eye level. Gabby leaned in to make sure he was breathing. She then ran her hand along his neck to feel his pulse and counted beats to her watch to make sure he was alright. She found his pulse to be slow, and worried that if it slowed down too much, she'd need to do CPR. She noticed that Troy was also breathing in an awkward fast manner, and he'd nearly hyperventilate if she didn't do something quick. Gabby opened the door nearest his feet and stepped up into the vehicle, she leaned over him, in a loving manner and pressed her hands lightly to his sternum, She proceeded to mirror shorter deeper breaths by pressing down on his sternum lightly. After a while Troy's breathing became more regular, such that it followed hers, and was less sporadic, and his shaking became less intense. Gabby looked around the parking lot but there was nobody around to help her.

It was then that she noticed Troy was perspiring beyond a normal person, his sweatshirt was soaked through completely. Gabby went around to the other door, and she used her elbows to lift Troy enough to get a hold of the bottom of his sweatshirt. Gabby was then able to pull the sweatshirt off awkwardly. She tried to touch his burning body as little as possible, for fear of hurting him. Gabby then proceeded to pull off his t-shirt, which was nothing more then a puddle, and proceed to use his water bottle to cool him down. Gabby then opened both doors so that air flow was constant and turned on the car's air conditioning.

Gabby had taken first aid training, a long time ago, and needed some refreshers but knew how to handle this. Having checked the symptoms thoroughly, she placed the bag of ice on his foot, and kept it in place by tying her scarf around it. When Troy was breathing somewhat normally, Gabby knew he needed fluids, so she used her sweatshirt, coupled with her knees to prop Troy up enough so she could pour water down his throat. Gabby started squirting small amounts into his mouth, and Troy would swallow on command when encouraged.Troy, coughed and sputtered and excess water would leak out of his mouth. This was very concerning to gabby, she had to get medical attention quickly. Again Gabby checked for car near here but there were none.

She opened the passenger side door, and popped open the dashboard compartment. The first aid kit was sitting right on top. Gabby opened it up. On top was an instruction sheet. She read the first page over carefully, then turned to the right page, and read on. The package suggested cold compress for his head and limbs, and raising his feet over his heart level, the package also said that this kind of condition could result in death if not treated soon. Gabby did exactly as instructed. She propped his hurt foot up on a pillow above his heart, and filled three more bags with ice, and put one under his armpit up against the side of his ribs wrapped in his sports towel and one on his midsection wrapped in her t-shirt, the third she placed on his head, wrapped in her pajama bottoms.

Gabby wasn't sure what the right move would be, but decided instead of calling an ambulance here, she should drive him to town herself. She knew his family didn't have the fee for the ambulance, and it might be really awkward if they pulled up and found him like this, in her car.

Gabby made sure he was as comfortable as he could be in his state, and placed his water bottle near him for easy access. She replaced her bag in the trunk, and put the blanket over Troy so he didn't catch a chill, and carefully replaced the soaked pillow, with a dry one from the back. She examined his foot one more time, finding it to be the course of infection, before she rewrapped the splint, with more ice. She rolled up both back windows and had the air conditioning on full blast. She put on her winter coat to keep from being cold herself, and hopped in the drivers seat. She pulled out of the rest stop and back onto the highway. It took a few minutes to get back onto the right highways, and find the right direction. Normally Troy would have been in the front seat guiding her along with the directions. Now troy was fighting for his life, and she was driving alone. Gabby checked the map and found they were still 4 hours from the nearest town. Gabby knew, that Troy might very well die before she got there. Gabby knew what she had to do. Calm, sensible Gabby was about to make the biggest leap in her life. Impulsively she stepped on the gas.


	12. the journey homeward

Gabby drove faster then she'd ever driven in her life. That was saying something. Gabby had never been a reckless driver and never would be again. She illegally bypassed other cars, and sped past road signs. Troy was not going to die here, Troy was not going to die at all. Every few minutes Gabby would check the clock. Every few minutes she'd put her hand back and feel his pulse, although that was hard to do while driving. She remembered something about a golden window of time that usually kept the balance between life and death, but she'd forgotten how long that was. The road started to straighten out again, which meant she could not worry about having veering turns and curves and could think about Troy. Every few turns she would look ahead for other vehicles with people nearby, but she saw only a few and they were driving faster then she was.

Gabby checked the map again to see where they were, and noticed that the route would turn them onto a busy freeway that usually had lots of traffic. Gabby knew time would run out for Troy of she didn't act fast. This bothered her, because there was no easy way. She took two more exits and turned onto a longer stretch of road then before. There were no cars, so Gabby sped up. Each new turn put her out a another road that looked exactly the same for several miles. This was turning into a nightmare.

After a couple miles she turned down a busy two lane highway. There was slight road construction up ahead, and a police officer was directing traffic, around the construction site. It was then that Gabby had a bright idea. She decided to tell the officer her story, and have him help her out. If he put on his lights and they sped up they could make it in under two hours, maybe sooner. Gabby pulled up and motioned to the officer from her car window. As the officer came near gabby rolled down her window.

" Hi miss, I'm officer Reese, "Is there something I can help you with ?" the officer asked in a polite fashion. Gabby lost all her composure for the first time since the accident. She began to cry, which was unexpected by the officer. He knelt near the window, and held Gabby's hand. When Gabby was able to control herself, she started in.

" yes.. Yes Officer..." My boyfriend is dying in the back seat" Gabby began to cry again.There was a moment of silence, in which Gabby composed herself to speak again ⌠ he hurt his foot, and the infection has spread." Gabby made a muffled noise and started again " We live 4 hours from here, and he'll die before I get him there..." an ominous silence befell them. The silence was broken by small raindrops hitting the windshield. Gabby looked bleakly out over the hollow darkened landscape. "Do you know much about his condition, or is it linked to a pre-existing condition?" officer Reese asked taking notes on a small pad that he kept at his waist. He continued to write, while Gabby explained about finding him in a state of shock. Gabby was able to say what had happened after the accident that hurt his foot, but didn't actually know what did it. Gabby mentioned the time frame that he had been hurt, and how it wasn't serious until now. Gabby also mentioned that she read the first aid pamphlet, and that his breathing had become sporadic for a few minutes, but she'd resuscitated him back to normal breathing. " have you ever done that before?" Officer Reese asked more out of shock then anything " no ... There's a first time for everything" said Gabriella thoughtfully.

" Can I see the victim?" asked officer Reese, after a minute of silence in which he wrote down details. Gabby parked the car, got out and opened the door next to her own.. The sky was now so dark that Gabby could barely see three feet in front of her. The raindrops were a welcomed cold feel on her cheek.

She opened the door nearest Troy's head. The officer turned on his flashlight so he could better assess Troy. The officer's flashlight on Troy's face was the only thing Gabby could see. The dark clouds had covered everything making it feel bleak like nighttime. Officer Reese scrambled over to Troy. He reached down and felt for Troy's pulse, then checked Troy's temperature, with the back of his hand, and made sure Troy was still breathing. " He feels cold, and that's not normal" was he like this before?" Asked Officer Reese, jotting notes down. ' No... " He was burning up like 45 min ago" Gabby whispered.

I'll be right back" Officer Reese said and he ran for his own car. He through open his passenger door, and pulled out his med box, which was bigger then the standard car one. He jogged back with it under his arm, and opened it under the cover of Gabby's umbrella. After a little rummaging he found what he was after. He held up an older looking thermometer. Gabby looked at I for a second, and proceeded to step out of the way so he could use it on Troy. He couldn't stick it in Troy's mouth, but was able to stick it in the crook of his arm. It beeped faster then Gabby ever remembered one being able to do so. Officer Reese shook his head, he then wrote something down on his pad.

This was very concerning to Gabby. Officer Reese handed gabby the booklet that mentioned illnesses, and how to help them. The only thing that differed from Gabby's manual was that if it was toxic shock there would be swelling of his limbs, digits, and compressed air, or chest pressure near his lungs. Officer Reese was careful not to hurt troy, but lifted his hurt foot, and looked that over, along with Troy's hands. He was also very careful not to change anything but lifted Troy's arm and felt the pressure around his ribs, and scribbled something on his paper. Very concerned he, turned back to Gabby.

" How old is he?" asked the officer.  
" 18.. Next week" Gabby said there was a pause, while Gabby thought. " I'm 18, and I'll legally sign for him at the hospital." she concluded.  
" very well..." commented officer Reese. " Do you know if he was taking any kind of drugs for this condition?" asked officer Reese looking up from his pad. " He said he had some that he may have taken, oh... last nigh I think, but none that I know of today." Gabriella said almost in shock that he was asking if Troy used substances." Does he have a history of medical problems?" Officer Reese asked after writing down the info from before." He fainted once on the basketball court, but that was clearly dehydration" Gabriella said from memory. " Does that count?" she countered, after the thought occurred to her.  
'" Not really but every little thing counts, at times like these" Said the officer without looking up. The rain was starting to come down a little harder and Gabby's sweatshirt was soaking through. she put the hood up to keep her head warm." what should we do?" asked Gabby after a minute of silence.

"we'll have to call an ambulance miss, he's in pretty bad shape" Gabriella let out a short breath in a sigh. With that the officer sort of walked with long strides back over to where his car was parked and leaned inside to avoid the heavy rain now starting. Gabby heard him make a call for an ambulance, over his intercom. she heard him say that there was a Caucasian male, possibly 18, with respiratory trouble, and in shock.

Gabby didn't want to hear anymore, so she climbed back into the driver's seat, to avoid getting soaked by the now heavy rain. Gabby leaned her seat back so she could lean over and stroke the long dark hair off Troy's forehead. She removed the two central icepacks, but left the one on his ankle. Gabby hadn't noticed Troy's fever had broken during their car ride, until the officer mentioned it. Troy was shivering now, so Gabby turned up the heat, and pulled the blanket up around his naked chest. When Troy wouldn't stop shivering a couple minutes later, Gabby climbed into the backseat and pulled off her wet sweatshirt. She pulled up her thin t-shirt and straddled him and pressed her nearly bare chest to his. Gabby had read somewhere that body heat, was one of the best sources of heat for someone suffering from hypothermia. It seemed to be working for Troy. The color came back into his cheeks and his hands and limbs.

Gabby sat up and pulled down her t-shirt in case the officer came back. She leaned over and pulled out a couple of her sweatshirts and a t-shirt to put on him, from the back. Once she crawled back over the seats in the car, she covered him in her warm sweatshirts. As the car got warmer, Troy's shivering slowed. Gabby sat next to him, her hand clasped in his and prayed he'd be alright. Her prayer were answered, Troy attempted to move his arm, and weakly opened his eyes. This was the first time Troy's eyes had been open in nearly two hours. Gabby's smile widened and dropped her head and kissed his forehead delicately. Troy's eyes lit up. Gabby smiled at him, and continued to stroke his head lovingly.

" Troy.. If you can hear me squeeze my hand." Gabriella said with a commanding tone.  
Troy squeezed her hand lightly. Tears started to flow from Gabriella's eyes, so could not contain her joy.. One by one Gabby's small teardrops began to fall onto Troy. " I love you, and I know you'll be alright soon Troy " Gabriella whispered. Troy squeezed her hand to let her know he felt the same way. " It's okay Troy, I forgive you.." Gabriella whispered. Troy closed his eyes again. The silences was deafening, and all that could be heard was the rain.

The officer had dawned a rain slicker from his police cruiser and was now wading over to Gabby. He had news, so did Gabby. Gabby just watched him make his way over through the mud that was now forming. She held out her umbrella through the open window. The officer accepted her offer and stood under the umbrella. The officer straightened his slicker and looked out at the rain for a minute.  
" There was a terrible car accident in the eastern county, so two ambulances are engaged in that... " there is no ambulance willing to come up this far." He stopped for a second to let that sink in. Gabby was panic stricken. What of this didn't work out? Help should come quickly, or it might be too late.

Gabby looked at him , and then back at Troy." Troy was awake for a couple of minutes...' she said wanting to see the officer's reaction. Officer Reese looked from Gabby to the back in which Troy was located." Was he able to communicate?" Officer Reese asked. Taking out his notepad, the officer made another note. Gabby shook her head. " He just opened his eyes for a minute or two" Gabriella said. Her thoughts inking back to the ambulance problem. Officer Reese opened the door and checked Troy for a second time. It had only been 5 or so minutes in between, but Troy must have appeared to have increased vitals. Officer Reese seemed almost at ease that Troy was semi responsive. This time Officer Reese lifted his eyelids and checked his vitals signs to his watch. Her wrote more on his notepad. Gabby watched with little interest. When he was done, he closed the door, and stood near Gabby's window.

He shuffled his foot in the mud starting to form on the dusty, gravelly, road. He looked down and shivered once, and some rain went down the back of his slicker, before he started again. "My patrol unit has a squad Emergency Response Vehicle that they're willing to send me up here..." The look on Gabby's face was one of hope, help, and relief. " I've made the call that they attend us up here." he told Gabby softly.

" Thank you so much..." Gabby said in a breathless whisper.  
" They'll be here in 10 minutes, I'l be here until then to help you through this." " How can I ever thank you enough?" Gabby asked in disbelief " It's all just part of my job miss.." Said Officer Reese in response.

The ten minutes passed very quickly for Gabby and Troy. Gabby had so much to do in order to leave her car. Gabby prepped Troy for his journey into the unknown. She slid off her seat and into the back with Troy. Once in the back with him, she was able to kneel down on the floor, and help get him into the t-shirt she'd pulled from the back. This was awkward for her, she'd rather have groped him when he was healthy then now when he wasn't. Her hands slid up over his immaculate abs, and over his muscular shoulders. Troy's limbs were moveable, but not controllable, his conscious state had gone back almost to what it was before. Troy hadn't reopened his eyes but Gabby knew deep down he knew what was going on. Every so often she would hold his hand, and he would squeeze her hand to let her know, he was still with her. She bundled him up in one of their mummy sleeping bags from the back, and checked his temperature, every couple minutes.

When Troy was mostly stable gabby leaned over him and started to pull things for their journey to the Hospital. Gabby grabbed her overnight bag, and some clothes of Troy's for tomorrow. She carefully packed one of his sweatshirts, 2 pair of boxers, 2 t-shirts, a pair of shorts, and a baseball cap. She also packed his shoes, and socks, and rummaged in his sport bag. She thought she found his sunglasses but instead came up with a small square package. 4 of the 8 slots for pills had been removed, and Gabby was awestruck. " Did Troy take all these at once?" she though to herself. Was it an overdose reaction? Did he want to kill himself? Gabby had to find out, if it was really her fault she had to know... She flipped over the box and read the amounts and chemicals that it had in it. Gabby being a whiz with numbers, math, and science, was able to assess Troy based on Body weight vs, how many pills he took. The dose wasn't strong enough to have caused that reaction, but there was still something effecting him, that coupled with the drug caused damage. Gabby was still worried but didn't let it show on her pretty face.

Gabby put the pills into her back pocket but just for safety memorized the chemical composition, and how many were missing incase they asked. Gabby then began to tidy the car, by moving stuff to the third row of seats. She tossed Troy's sweat shirt, and sweatshirt, along with the makeshift icepacks and wet pillow. She also tossed the blanket and other things that she had lying around in the back as well. She placed her backpack and overnight bag, on the front seat for easy access, when the officers came. She tossed all her remaining clothes and just plain stuff in the back, so the officer didn't have a hard time.

As Gabby was moving her overnight bag around she found Troy's wallet on the front seat. She opened it up. A teenage Troy stared back at her from his drivers license. Gabby pulled Troy's license out to look at it more carefully. It was only then that she noticed in the bottom right corner there was a pink sticker, that signified organ donation. Gabby began to cry uncontrollably, mostly out of pent up anxiety. She had always wanted Troy to sign up for organ donation although his parents didn't want that for him. It was Troy's way of saying that he loved her enough to please her.

The officers arrived, with the transport vehicle. It pulled up next to Gabby's green explorer and three officers hopped out. This vehicle was not something she'd ever seen before. It was like an old fashioned ambulance, cut out of the a converted hearse with room to slide a victim in on a backboard. The car itself was painted to look like a police cruiser, and had flashing lights to match. Inside Gabby was amazed to see that everything had been redone with new equipment. Two seats flanked the victim on two sides and swiveled so officers could treat patients inside, with any ailments. The three officers came over to Gabby's car, and proceeded to get a backboard under troy, who was lying prone in Gabby's backseat, wrapped in a sleeping bag like a mummy. Gabby opened both the doors, and moved her stuff so the officers could move Troy. The Officers then carefully moved Troy into the transport vehicle, trying desperately not to get him wet. Of the four officers now on site, one was going to drive Gabby's car, one was going to drive the response vehicle, one would ride with her, and Officer Reese was going to be an escort for the main roads. Once Troy was moved into the new vehicle, the team was ready to go. Gabby hopped in and away they went. Gabby sat in one of the swivel chairs, and held on tight to Troy's hand.


	13. authors note: please read

Thanks you to all the supporteers of my story. I absolutely love writing for you guys, but I'm a little stuck. It would help me out so much if you guys could leave me commnets and tell me what you want to see happen. I need people to help me out here. I don't get many reviews so I don't know if you like or don't like what liberties I've taken with the piece. please give me Ideas. I have alot of intense highschool, and college classes and taking time out of my week or weekend to write this is a big thing, so make it worth my time.

it's really hard to write something without guidelines.

1.Should Troy die? (y/n)

2.Should Gabriella leave Troy? (y/n)

3. Did Troy Overdose, or was it some other problem?

4. should Gabby call his parents Or her friends?

5. Should Troy get better Or Stay the same?

6.Troyella & SharpayZeke OR Troyella & Troysharp?

7. Should Gabby find out Troy was cheating OR should Sharpey Confront Gabby of stealing?

8. should Troy's parents find out? (y/n)

9. should this story end after chapter 15 or chapter 20?

10 does anyone still read this fanfic?


	14. The Final Leg

The officer remaining in the vehicle with Gabby closed the back door from within and gabby could see one of the officers start her car to follow them. The officer that was in the vehicle had some training as an EMT of sorts, so he went to work on Troy. He found the main vein in his arm and put in a needle. This was not difficult cause in his semi conscious state, Troy's veins had become slightly more visible through his honey brown skin. The needle drew a tiny drop of blood which rolled down Troy's arm and dropped to the floor. To the needle he attached a bag of fluid, and hung it up on a spindle sticking out of set of small cabinets near his elbow. The fluid was clear and reminded Gabby of water, although she knew it wasn't. The EMT checked Troy's vitals, and hooked him up to a couple monitors, all of which made strange beeping noises and had flashing displays. Once he was done fiddling with the machines, It still wasn't clear to Gabby what was going on with Troy. 

Gabby watched the Officer as he checked Troy up and down for other problems. He administered most of the same tests that Gabby had done herself. He checked Troy's eyelids and took Troy's temperature, and was careful but checked pressure in various places. He examined Troy's fingernails, for blood anemia, and made notes on his pad. He unzipped the sleeping bag to foot level and pulled out Troy's Right foot. He pulled off the ice, magazine splint, and socks. For a second the expression on the Officer's face was one of revulsion and awe. Once thoroughly looking over Troy's foot he made some notes on a clipboard, and began to pull Troy's toes apart. The toes were a pussy yellow color and were barely visible under all the swelling of Troy's actual foot.

Gabby hadn't seen Troy's foot since she put it in that splint almost two days ago. His foot was considerably more revolting looking today. Gabby didn't want to see Troy's foot now, but was compelled to look anyways. First impressions are scary, and it was no different when Gabby saw his foot. His foot was a purple blue color that is very uncommon to the colors human skin should be. His leg went straight to his foot, there was no ankle. Where his ankle should have been was a baseball sized mound of bone that was bent at an awkward angle. This was unnerving to Gabby in so many ways. This was concerning to Gabby, she knew he may never have a basketball career because of this. No college would want him, if he couldn't play in the championship games. God, His career was over as of now.

This was too much for Gabby, and she had to turn away. The Officer was still making notes on his clipboard mostly about condition and illness factors. The Officer went about straightening Troy's foot, and he dislocated it at the ankle and pulled it into the right slot, and reset it. Both the straightening and the dislocating made sickening wet popping sounds. Gabby didn't watch that part but she heard that, and to her testament was proud of herself for not having thrown up. At this very moment Gabby felt very depressed. Why couldn't life be simple, like it used to be. Gabby had been planning this trip for months and one false move, and here she was praying that Troy didn't feel pain. This was not the place she wanted to be. When she imagined going on a romantic weekend getaway, she did not ever expect to find herself in the back of a makeshift ambulance. She needed to wrap her mind about what the next move would be.

The rain could be heard making a "pitter pat" sound on the roof of the car. The sound was sort of a comfort to Gabby. She closed her eyes and prayed that Troy was not in pain. She kept her eyes closed in case she could open them and find out it was all just a dream. The sounds of other cars passing at high speeds woke her up, she peered out the window they were on the freeway leading into the inner city. Another half hour before they would pull up to the receiving bay. Gabby turned her head and looked out a small glass paned window near her head level. Her life had gone downhill, but she knew Troy loved her and that's all that mattered. Thinking of Troy she remembered she had his license in her pocket. She pulled Troy's wallet out of her sweatshirt pocket and looked at it again. Troy was smiling but he looked so dorky and young. His brown wavy hair was slick to one side of his face framing his pretty brown eyes. He was wearing a pale blue T-shirt that was one of her favorites, and the Hawian necklace she had given him for his 16th birthday. His mouth was slightly open, in a stare that was a cross between wonderment, and happiness. Gabby loved the feel of his lips, they were so soft, just looking at them brought back memories. Time passed as Gabby stared at the ID Card. Gabby was in her fantasy for a little while. A sudden beeping brought her back to reality. Her eyes darted up to Troy. The Machine closest to the Officer was flashing. The officer had his hand on Troy's chest and was concerned. He started digging around with his free hand in a drawer next to his elbow. Gabby swiveled her chair so that her knees grazed the edge of the board. The Officer was pulling out an oxygen mask, and he put it over Troy's mouth and nose. The mask made him look worse in the pale light. The machine's blinking stopped, and the officer squeezed the bag ever so lightly. "what's going on?" asked Gabby in a state of slight panic. "He just stopped breathing for a second, the machine told me that." the Officer said after a few moments. Gabby's face paled. The Officer noticed the look on her face, and said " It's okay, we have the necessary tools to deal with this emergency." He showed her that every couple of seconds, he squeezed the bag and was helping Troy take a breath. Gabby was almost in tears. Troy was about to die, right in front of her. The Officer wrote something on a pad, and handed it to her. " If you'd please hand that to the driver" he motioned. Gabby did as she was told.

The Driver received the message and set about calling out a report to have police cars in the area flank the vehicle so they could get to the hospital faster. The patrol unit started to go faster. Gabby sensed there was more urgency now. It bothered her that it was Troy's life on the line, but she wanted them to go faster. The call only took a few minutes and Gabby could feel the urgency build. The unit picked up speed and Gabby watched the police cars pull up alongside them, all of the cruisers had lights and sirens. The sound went from quiet to deafening. They were almost inner city now, Gabby was relived not much further, their journey was almost over. Gabby watched as the buildings came into view, her relief washed over calming her a little bit. The Officer was watching Troy and every once and while squeezed the bag so Troy could gain a breath. She could see the hospital get closer, and for once she wasn't scared of it. This was the beginning of her future, and his. The unexpected was just around the corner, Gabby could feel it. The police cars blocked off the main street so the patrol car could glide easily down it. The patrol car pulled up in the receiving bay followed by her explorer, along with several police cars.


	15. The journey within

The hospital had received information beforehand and was waiting outside, with a gurney. When the Patrol car pulled up there were several sets of hand s opening the door, and several sets of hands moving Troy to a gurney. The doctors and nurses rushed around pulling stuff with them. Troy was lifted out on his backboard and set on the gurney. The second he was strapped on he was wheeled closer to the receiving doors. Gabbyуs hand slid out of Troyуs where she was clutching it. There were lots of voices and people rushing about and a doctor took over for the officer using the bag to keep Troy alive. Everyone had a job to do, something to accomplish, but not her. She saw everything happen in slow motion, the doctors moving further away, and the doors opening. The Officer was consulting with a specialist by the door based on the notes on his clipboard. Gabby watched as the doctors took Troy further away. The energy was all consuming, Gabby felt that her mind was moving slow and that everything was rushing around her at a speed twice what she could see. The people were rushing around like bees, and Gabby felt like she couldnуt move. She reached out to take Troyуs hand one last time, and wasnуt able to reach it. The movements happened so fast her mind couldnуt keep up with them. When her brain clicked back on the sliding glass doors were closing with Troy on the other side.  
She stepped out of the patrol car with her bags, and walked slowly through the door where Troy had disappeared. The clock read 5:20, as she caught a glimpse of it. Images were rushing past her, her mind not making sense of everything it saw. The doors read Mountain Meadow Hospital,as she disspaeared through them.  
She jogged down the hallway after Troy. She expected him to be alright just calmly opening his eyes on the table, maybe a smile for her. No, her senses were brought to a startling revelation. There was Troy on a table with lights and monitors and looking paler then she remembered. The room was crammed full with all the officers and doctors. Troy seemed to be the only thing not moving.  
Gabby stood in the doorway and stared, just stared and wanted to forget. She looked out of place holding her shoulder bag, with Troyуs stuff. Troy was dying, and Gabby wanted to be far away, but with him at the same time. She could see the nurses standing around getting him to breathe, and trying to but unable to wake him from his state. She turned away. Her mind wanted to say what little dignity she had. Gabby instinctively backed up into the hallway, the light had faded to a dull yellow where the stainless steal didnтt reflect it turning it white. One last look at Troy shrouded in white light made her feel immense pain. Gabbyуs mind didnуt allow her to think, just walk. She started walking but didnуt realize where she was going.  
Gabby wandered as far as her feet would take her, and when the wall ended she turned and went down another hall. There she turned down a darkened hallway, and another, and another. She waited until she was completely and utterly lost, before she slumped to the ground her back pressed up against a wall, and cried. It wasnуt that she needed to cry but a feeling of loss overwhelmed her. There was no hope left in the world when her loved one was completely dead to her.  
She set her bag on the floor and prayed with both her hands on top of it. It was finally time for her to release everything that had been troubling her. Her life didnуt matter anymore, her only love was dying and she could do nothing about it. Gabby beat her fists against the ground and let out a wail, that told the world everything. Her prayers went unheard on the quiet floor. She waited in the dark and talked mainly to calm herself. She sang songs that she remembered from sophomore year when her and Troy tried out for the winter musical. The more she sang the better she felt.  
There was nobody in this particular hallway, and for that Gabby was grateful. Some of the rooms had lights on in them that spilled out their doorways and gave the hall a dimly lit effect. Gabby closed her eyes and tried to think of better times, she remembered the cast parties for the winter Musical and her first sleepover with Sharpey. Gabby closed her eyes and envisioned Troy. It wasn't until her eyes were closed that she realized how tired she was.  
Gabby did not care to know how much time had passed. Her tears had given way to a layer of sleep and she had seen nightmares. She dreamed of her and troy on a white sand beach, Just before they melded together in the sand a giant wave came and took troy away. She called his name but he didnуt respond, she knew in her heart heуd drowned. She groggily opened her eyes and stared into the dim hallway, and could not remember why she was here. Then she remembered Troy. She stood up and shook herself off, she noticed that the arms of her sweatshirt were wet from where her tears had soaked it. She carefully ran her tongue across her cracked lips and tasted the salt from her tears. Gabby felt more tears coming on, but wiped them away with the back of her hand. Gabby walked back the way she thought sheуd come, and found herself in a waiting room.  
The waiting room looked forlorn and grey, not at all what she expected. She took slow steps into it and looked around which was fairly easy.. The room itself was small and not at all a place she wanted to stay for long. In one corner there was a table with a coffeepot, and a stack of Styrofoam cups. It took a minute but Gabbyуs eyes rested on the fact that there was a payphone in the corner near the elevator. Gabbyуs steps became more and more pronounced as she made her way over to it. She was thinking of every number that her mind could conceive. Her parents, Kelsi, anyoneи Troyуs friends?  
Who to call? Troyуs parents of course but she needed someone here to make her feel better. She looked at her watch. It read 6:30. She had only been asleep for an hour. Troyуs parents would not be worried until he didnуt come home around 8 tonight, so she had to call them.  
Gabby realized she didnуt have any money. She shook Troyуs wallet and found it to have some change. рThank Godс she thought. Gabby put money into the phone well, picked up the receiver and dialed the number she knew by heart. Mrs. Bolton answered, her voice wrapped around Gabby like a warm blanket. It was at this point that Gabby was at a loss for words. Gabby calmed herself, and welcomed hearing the voice of ms Bolton. Gabby told the whole story, from start to finish as much as she knew. "Mrs. Bolton, we're at Mountain Meadow Hospital, and I don't know if Troy is going to make it." Gabby finished with a sob. The tears were coming back. Mrs. Boltonуs voice sounded just like hers, the sounds of sobs could be heard. "I'm coming, just wait for me baby". she said almost out of breath. "I will" Gabby heard herself say. In the background she could hear sobbing, and the sounds of keys being grabbed. Then the phone went dead. Gabby let the tears silently run down her face.  
She had to find Troy. She had to find him, wherever he was. She backtracked down hallway after hallway, until she found the main desk. She looked like a druggie with her wet sweatshirt, and teary red eyes. She looked at the nurse sitting there for a long moment. The nurse reached out a hand to hold Gabriellaуs. This helped somewhat, but even comforting gestures at this point were beyond Gabby's feelings. рwhat can I do for you?" asked the nurse, the way you ask a child if it's lost it's mother. Gabby took a couple tries to catch her breath, but finally got out that she was looking for Troy Bolton.  
The nurse rifled through some papers. She shook her head, and pointed down the hall. "Room 701. Dear.. On your left" her eyes drifted back to her papers as if she was afraid of something. This worried Gabby, but she didn't let it show. She took one long last look at the nurse, and went down the hall in the direction the nurse had directed. Gabby thought to herself as she walked, about how far sheтd come. The doors passed on either side, as she counted the numbers. Some of the rooms were well lit, and the glowing light crossed her face as she walked further down the hall.  
The numbers went swirling and she lost her way. The doors were only numbering into the 400 and she had yet to find Troy. Gabby started to walk faster down the hall. She turned a corner and walked down another hallway only to find it ended at 500. She again turned in another direction and walked towards the sound of a radio being played. She found the room after some trials, and waited until the music came back. She leaned on a door to her right and pressed her ear to the crack in the door. She waited a second. Then peeked through the small window. A younger boy maybe 12 pushed his wheelchair over to the radio and changed itуs station. When he turned to swivel back towards the bed, Gabby noticed that he only had one leg. Gabby was stunned for a moment and hoped they hadnуt amputated Troyуs as well.  
The radio was playing a song she didnуt know, but the song was uplifting somehow. It kept Gabby going when she thought all hope was lost. She started singing, and her voice started ringing down the hallways. The lights went on and people stuck their heads out the doors. Some basked in the beautiful sound of her voice, some swayed rooted to the spot. Some people cried at the stunned awe of her voice as it drifted down the hall. Gabby poured all her emotions out into that one last song. She stopped at the end of the hall and was facing a door. Her voice drifted off, and everyone went back inside their rooms.  
Room 701, lay ahead of her. Gabby reached out to grab the door handle, but something stopped her. She held her hand out as if expecting the door handle to come to her. Her mind wanted to save her from the horrors that lay within. Whatever that may be. It could take a while before her mind came to itуs senses. She backed away from the door, as if it was on fire. Her mind adjusted to what she might see inside, and she stepped up to the door. This time she pushed ahead. She pressed her cheek to the smooth cold plating of the door. The cool sensation felt good against her cheek. She opened the door slowly, in a motion so that the door didnуt even make noise. She closed the door behind her just in case she started to cry.  
The room was small, and didnуt have much besides the bed in which Troy lay. There was a night table and a small chair and a little space but not much else. The room seemed crowded with her in it. She stood by the door. The room was painted an awful shade of yellow white, and even the garish room lights didnуt help it. Troy was in the center of the room, there was space for people to stand on either side and a small easy chair was in one corner. Troy was on a bed gurney, partially wrapped in a blanket.  
The blanket only covered his legs, and sloped down the side of his leg, exposing a gorgeous line of thigh. The way the blankets was intentional in leaving his chest exposed. The honey brown skin of his muscular chest stood out against the stark white and pale blue of the blankets. He looked almost peaceful as if he were only asleep. Gabbyуs eyes drifted downward from his pretty face. There was a hole leading out the side of his chest, this was unnerving, but helpful. This was reliving the pressure, Gabby knew that from all her emergency response training. She had been a lifeguard a couple summers ago and had learned lots of interesting first aid. There was a small piece of tubing stuck into it that was dripping blood, and functioning as a shunt to let out trapped air. Gabby gathered herself and moved a couple steps closer, and took a good long look at him. It must have been hemoragatic shock syndrome, she mused. That would be a logical explanation for the shunt anyways, or at least would account for the breathing difficulties.  
Aside from breathing with help, via a little attachment below his nose. The color had returned to his face. She looked him over whole and complete. He looked like he usually did, not that Gabby ever got to see him sleep in the buff. One hand dangled slightly off the side of the bed, the other straight to his side. One foot stuck out from under the blankets, the toes shapely and well manicured. His other leg was encased in a gigantic cast. She smiled. Troy would find some way to make that cast work for him. Itуd probably be a work of art when he was done with it too. The smile faded however when she realized his career might as well be over. This was all her fault, she never should have suggested the camping trip.  
Minutes passed as gabby stared down at him lovingly. Gabby drifted off into what could have been, instead of what was. Her mind was trying to lie to her. The room softened and gabby fell into another fantasy. It was only when sounds manifested in the hallway did gabby snap out of her trance and realize where she was. Realization hit her, and silent tears slowly ran down her cheeks. The footsteps could be heard approaching, the door. Gabby braced herself, for what she knew would be coming through the door. Her body trembled and she backed up to the wall, and hugged herself out of complete fear.  
The voices grew louder. One voice Gabby could distinguish was Mr. Bolton. The other belonged to a doctor, or a male nurse. It wasnуt a shouting match, but Mr. Bolton seemed almost angry. He wasnуt the type to raise his voice much, but now Gabby knew it was serious. Mr. Bolton wanted a direct answer on how his son was, not why his son was here. He wasnуt alone. A softer more gentle Mrs. Bolton addressed the doctor politely, and was rewarded with more information. Gabby did not want to be near when Mr. Bolton stormed into the room.  
Gabby took a couple of small steps toward the bed, and away from the door. She was now within touching distance of Troy although she didnуt dare touch him, he felt to fragile. The sounds outside the door grew quieter and Gabby could hear the male nurse explaining stuff. There was a moment of silence before gabby could hear Mr. Boltonуs heavy breathing and the turning of the door knob.  
Gabby wrapped her arms around her and tried to be a small as possible so that Mr. Boltonуs wrath did not crush her completely. She was too young to die.  
The door opened.


	16. Love is powerful

There was a pause, as if the person hanging on the door handle was almost as uncertain as Gabby had been. In the few seconds of time that delay caused, Gabby slipped across the tile quietly and was now standing farther away from Troy. Her hand instinctively reached toward him as if she wanted to bring him with her. The door swung in a fine arch, and on the other side stood both Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. From where Gabby was standing with her back up against the wall she had a pretty good view of the room and door. The hallway was brightly lit, and Gabby was surprised she hadn't noticed it before now. The Garish light from the hall seeped into the darkened room, and Gabby was reminded of the ER. The light was blinding her, and she almost had to look away. When she opened her eyes again, what she saw surprised her. Mr. Bolton had his arm protectively around Mrs. Bolton supporting what appeared to be most of her weight. The two of them stood in the doorway clearly trying to muster the strength to enter. Neither of Troy's parents noticed Gabby huddling against the wall.  
Gabby was surprised that Mr. Bolton was not a charging bull, but a sad sniffling man. Her gaze was then drawn to Mrs. Bolton, who appeared o be in pain. Her tear stained cheeks and smudged eye makeup gave gabby a feeling of remorse. As they entered the room, their eyes rested on their only son who now was unaware of the surrounding world. Mr. Bolton's anger faded the second he saw Troy, Gabby saw his face contort and the color drain down his neck. He went from red to a pale white in a few moments. Gabby wasn't sure she could take this either. Her instincts told her to find a way out before the feeling of overwhelming sadness consumed her too.

Mrs. Bolton pushed off her husbandуs arm and stumbled toward Troy. Her hands outstretched she took troy's hand in her own and wept, like most mothers do. Her small finger intertwined with Troy's and she pulled a small chair close to the bed so that she could sit near to him. Her tears began to multiply and she her body shook with quiet sobs as she stared down at Troy. The monitors beeped and the sound of the air ventilator brought Gabby closer to tears.  
Mr. Bolton felt the need to be strong for his wife and proved to have more courage then most. He shuffled closer to the bed and put his hand on his wife's shoulder. A small tear slid down his cheek. Gabby was paralyzed with fear, resentment, and so many other feelings. Why had it come to this? What more could she have done? She wasn't quite sure she wanted to be here, to be near him, to be with them, it felt like she was intruding on their personal moments together.

Gabby had seen enough; she needed to get out of here. She crept back from her hiding place against the wall and started towards the door, making no sound whatsoever. She turned with her hand on the door handle and blew Troy a kiss. With a heavy heart she faced the door once more. She had to leave, to find somewhere to run. Gabby didn't know why, but she always felt that when things got tough, the answer was to run away. It didn't make any sense to her. Part of her couldn't leave the one guy that had really loved her; the other felt that leaving him might protect them both. She needed to find strength before she returned.

With her face turned toward the door, she didnуt notice Mr. Bolton's reaction to seeing her. Mr. Bolton's mouth formed a perfect O, and he waited a moment in the semi yellow light for her to see him. His hand on his wife's shoulder trembled and His eyes grew wide with concern and his expression bordered on complete sadness. Mrs. Bolton did not look up from Troy but acknowledged that she was there. Mr. Bolton, ran one large hand through his hair, and used the back to swipe at the tears on his cheeks and stepped toward Gabby. At first he was afraid that he had frightened her, so he quietly proceeded to shuffle towards her in hopes of consoling her.

Gabby who was lost in her own little world didnуt notice that Mr. Bolton had moved. With her hand solidly on the door handle she began to feel better. Her elated mood, and feeling of security made the tears come easier. She let out a small whimper and allowed herself to turn once more toward Troy. Mr. Boltonуs imposing frame stood next to her. Gabby straightened up and closed her eyes expecting a punch or worse to be yelled at. After a few seconds Gabby realized that Mr. Bolton had embraced her lovingly and that she was wrapped in his warm arms. Gabbу's mental walls of strength came crashing down around her and she started to cry again. Her legs became very weak and she stumbled. Mr. Bolton, having been through this with his wife, carefully supported Gabby and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. When she had recovered enough to stand on her own, Mr. Bolton led her over to Mrs. Bolton who grasped one of gabby's hands and stroked her cheek. All three stood in a huddled mass around the bedside for sometime, Mrs. Bolton in the chair and Gabby on very weak legs. After several hours of sitting vigil by Troy's bedside, Mr. Bolton Suggested that they all go down to have dinner in the cafeteria and leave Troy for a moment. As they got up to leave the monitors made a small beep sound and the tone in the room shifted. Gabby realized that it was Troy's way of telling her that he was coming back somehow. Mr. Bolton began to lead his wife toward the door. His gaze rested on Gabby who shook her head in an effort to say no. Her vocal chords stopped working a long time ago.

When the door closed behind them, Gaby turned to face Troy alone once more. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his, and kissed him as passionately as she could allow herself. His fragile body, and soft lips were just an allusion to her. She knew the real Troy was in there somewhere. She waited as the machine beeped furiously for a moment and then quieted. She wrapped her hand in one of his much larger hands and began to rub his soft skin ever so lightly. Her thoughts drifting back to prayer. Gabby probably knew Troy could hear her, so she tried saying things out loud. She told him about crying in the hallway and feeling stupid. She told him about how she wasnуt angry with him anymore, and how much she loved him. She finished off sitting and smiling in hopes that it would help. " I love you Troy," she murmured, and she put her head down next to their intertwined hands. A small movement caught her eye. Ever so slightly, Troyуs hand squeezed her own. Gabbyуs moment of overwhelming Joy, threw back the grey clouds of depression and she sat up. Troyуs eyes started to shift, and one eyelid peeled back to reveal a really cloudy Blue eye. The corners of his mouth went up a little and his eyes tried to focus on Gabby. Gabby grinned. " it's okay" she commanded, "at least I know, you're not dead." She whispered the last part. It still made her uncomfortable. " Sleep if you need to" she told him gently. " I'll be here, always." Troy murmured something that ended with love, and his eyes closed again. This time deep breaths and a faster heart rate were produced, showing signs of better health.


End file.
